A cure
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea and Milton find romance unexpectly. They also find a cure.


_Secret Romance_

_Amdrea and Milton are in love._

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_I k__new I cou__ldn't compare. The Governor w__as charming, goodlooking, and knew how to talk to a woman. He was like a Geek GOD and I might __as well be Screech from Saved by the Bell. Why was I even thinking about that show at a time like this? _

Who knows. But I knew I was the nerdy guy who helped the girl with her homework,_ not _the one who took her the dance.

So when Andrea's blue eyes locked with mine at the breakfast table, I didn't think anything of it. For one Philip clearly made his interest in her know, and two how could a girl like her be interested in me?

Still our friendship continued to grow. We share smiles, laughs, and she begin to work with me in the lab. All with the Governor watching us closely. Until he didn't.

"Keep an eye out for Andrea, make sure she is still loyal. I have doubted her since she has reconnected with her old group," he mutters to me one day in his office.

I said nothing, but nodded.

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"These people are gone. You can't bring them back," Andrea yelled when I was explaining to her a project I was working on.

"You can't give up hope Andrea. We can make this better," I said looking into her blue eyes.

"You're batshit crazy. So is the Governor. God, if there was a chance, do you think I would have killed by sister? I wouldn't have," she says moving closer, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry, Andrea," I whispered in her ear.

"I just can't tell with Philip anymore. I gave him a chance, but he seems to think I am bulletproof. I am not. He tells me loves me, but then cuts down. He is confusing the hell of me, and I had enough. I feel like I don't know him anymore. He has changed," she says looking into my eyes.

"I would never do that you to Andrea," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I know you wouldn't. You are the type of guy I should be with," she mutters, finally looking at me the way I wanted her too.

I saw what she needed, and I pulled my lips close to hers. Kissing her felt wrong and right at the same time.

"You," she said when our lips parted.

"I have know for a while," I smiled at her, knowing how silly I must look. Why would she even look me twice.

"We're together now. A team. I am not going to sleep with the Governor anymore," she promises.

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**"He knows Andrea. Somehow he has found out. Why else would you end the relationship?" I said taking her hand.**

"Philip had no clue. He is too involved in revenge. You didn't tell him. Did you?"

_"No. I didn't...But he sees everything. He has seen us together. And he is going to kill you. All of Rick's group whether they hand Michonne over or not," I admitted to her._

"He is not. Because I am going to kill him," she said fearless.

"You won't get close enough. Now they he knows about us. He won't let you near him. You have to run for your life Andrea," I pleaded with her.

"I am not leaving Woodbury. Not without you," she said tears coming into her eyes.

"I'll only slow you down."

"I don't care. I love you," she says, looking at me.

"Go. Because I love you," I said knowing that if we left together it would be to obvious.

I watch as she sadly left me behind, and I prayed that she would make it out alive. I stood in that same spot for about an hour looking at her footprints, regreting not going with her.

I was awaken from my thoughts when the Governor walked over.

"Where is Andrea? Martinez can't find her. I need someone to lock her up while I deal with Rick," he hisses.

"She's gone. Went back to her people," I said atlast.

"Did you tell her about the plan?"

"No," I lied.

"You did. You've been with her too. Haven't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You slept with her. Knowing what she meant to me. You two are backstabbers, that will have to pay," he mutters.

"Where are you going?" I questioned him.

"To bring her back here," he says walking off.

"Just let her go," I said.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

"I told Andrea she could live if she kill you. She wouldn't. Now I am offering you the same. Kill Andrea and live," The Governor said holding up a knife.

"No..." I said looking at her tyed to the chair. What had he done to her?

"Now you have too," he said stabbing me, looking at her.

"Milton," she said looking at me, not caring if Philip was there are not.

"Why you stay in Woodbury after you found your people?"

"You. I stayed for you," she said looking at me one last time.

"Kill me when I turn. Promise me you'll find a way," I said closing my eyes. Woudln't be long now. Atleast I wouldn't turn now.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**It worked. **Milton had been testing a formula that stopped people from turning once they died. Knowing our time was short, we both drink it.

Seeing him dead in human form, let me know that he figured it out. My beautiful smart Milton, cured us.

I was now invincible. If biten I would be harmed. We had actually found a cured, but still I couldn't be happy. Not with him gone.


End file.
